Sitting on the wall, should I fall?
by Suffering Angel
Summary: {SD3} Happens before the game. Angela and her first love. And how it ended. Angela/???, read to find out! Rating for suicidal thoughts and some naughty words.


I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3 or any of the characters.

Sitting on the wall, should I fall?

__

I sat on the wall, almost falling, but holding myself well enough so I won't. 

It'd be so easy to just let go, fall off, end it all. No more pain, no more heartbreak. 

__

I lean a bit forward.

Then I see him.

__

And lean a bit backwards.

He's trying to train magic, but he's failing. Poor Jose, having to deal with two no-good magic students.

"When I was your age..."

Oops. Said that a bit too loud. He's looking at me and chuckles. I wave at him and giggle. Oh, he's so cute when he's smiling. It makes his blue light glow with an inner light, and his blond hair gives the perfect frame. Dammit, he's beautiful.

Jose yells at him for not paying attention, and he turns away from me. It's clear he'd rather stare at me than at Jose, but still. Sigh

Jose will be disappointed when he finds out I'm still unable to use magic of any kind.

But it's better this way. No competition between us. Just love.

__

I lean a bit more backwards.

But then I lean dangerously forward.

But Jose won't be the only one disappointed, now will he? Mother will be too. Not that she'll show it, mind you. Yep. My great mother, the Queen of Reason, doesn't show her daughter, her only child, that she loves her. But **I** still love **her**. She IS my mother!

Jose yells at him, and the lesson's over. He waves at me, saying that he'd catch me if I jumped. I make myself look as though I'm considering it, giving Jose an almost heart attack.

"Be right there, Jose!"

I get off of the edge and run down the stairs. The first thing I did when I got down was to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Jose's watching. I catch Victor from the corner of my eye, and... Is he pouting? Over... Over me? Over... US? Huh?

"Love you, Blondie."

A fitting pet name, wouldn't you say?

"Love you too, Angie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sitting on the wall again. I'm still the same old me. But he's not. He's different. Something changed, I can tell. 

For starters? He can use magic. That's a HUGE change. Jose applause him, but my Blondie just ignores. He seems troubled. Why, he won't tell me. It breaks my heart, seeing him like this.

"Blondie!"

I wave at him, but he pays me no attention. What gives?!

"BLONDIE!"

Again, no response.

__

I lean a bit more forward.

"BLONDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Leaned a bit too much!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

With a wave of his hand, I felt a gentle wind carry me safely down. To him.

"Well, that sure was cool!"

I hugged him, and again, something was wrong.

__

He pushed me away.

"Sorry, Angela. Not now."

"Why not? You've been avoiding me for days! And, well... You've been talking to mother rather often. Were you..."

My heart began pounding.

"Were you talking about me?"

__

I stepped closer to him.

"Actually, Angela, we were."

"Is... Is it, about what I hope it is?"

I started playing with my hair. I do that when I'm nervous. And he thinks it's cute, so...

"Stop that, it's annoying."

I was shocked, but moved my hands to behind my back.

"You know, forget it. I've the greatest idea. What do you say about you, me, and a picnic basket, tonight, on the top of the highest turret? It's a full moon tonight, so..."

"I don't think we should, Angela."

"Wha, come again?"

"In fact, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

I could almost hear my heart breaking.

"Wha..."

"And don't call me Blondie anymore, Angela. I have a name."

"Um, ok, but why?"

"I don't love you anymore."

I hate tears. I hate crying.

"You can't be serious. I... You... WE promised each other we'll always be together! Remember, when we turned 16?!"

"That was 3 years ago. Wake up, Angela. You better start learning magic instead of playing around."

"But, Blondie, I..."

I hit the floor before I realized that he had hit me. My cheek hurt. It burned. And it was wet. I HATE CRYING!

"Understand this, airhead! It's not Blondie! It's Koren. Ko-ren!"

"Oh yeah? Well, my name's not ANGELA, Koren."

I could hear my voice crack. It's not Angela for you, Blondie. It's Angie. Your Angie.

"It's 'your highness'. Or 'princess'."

He laughed at me.

"You really are a dumb one, aren't you?! I'm not playing around anymore, Angela! You'll either fall in line, or stay behind! Without anyone."

Without you...

"Then I wish..."

"Yes...?"

__

"I WISH YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CAUGHT ME WHEN I FELL!"

I was crying in full swing now, and I could see that Jose was shocked.

"ROT IN HELL, KOREN! ROT IN HELL!"

I ran away to my room and cried all night. What happened to you, Blondie? What happened... To me?

A/N: hope you liked it! ^.^ my first SD3 fic posted, by not the first one written. I'll try to get the others up ASAP.

About the whole _italics_ thingy. They mean Angela's state on the wall, leaning less or more towards the fall. Even Koren pushing her, he's pushing her towards the edge, to the fall. And her walking closer to him, means leaning backwards into safety.

I like Angela+Koren, and I think that that's the type of thing that Angela wouldn't show. Even though she's obviously mad at her mother and such, she still shows she cares about her (especially if you have both her and Duran on your team, lol ^.^). I'm planning on writing a sister fic to this, explaining exactly why Koren is so cold to her (yep, you guessed it ^^ why he suddenly got magic powers and such **won't say more, not to spoil**)

So see ya around, peeps. And R&R! ^.^


End file.
